


Escape

by MeiliNight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: One Shot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiliNight/pseuds/MeiliNight
Summary: Shiro's first escape attempt form Galra arena.





	Escape

"THE CHAMPION HAS TRIUMPHANT AGAIN."   
The voice rang loudly throughout the colosseum as Shiro stood panting over the body of his last victim. He could feel their blood crawling on his hands. And on bits of his face. But he could feel his own blood running down his face as well. This one had been tough, he'd manged to get a few good hits on to Shiro. But it hadn't matter in the end Shiro wouldn't let himself be defeated. He dropped his weapon as the handlers approached him once again guns pointed up. 

Shiro's heart was still beating rapidly inside his chest. His breathing was still heavy trying to rush air to his lungs. Sweat was washing away the blood. He looked at his handlers eyes wide. 

Then arena rumbled the crowd grumbled.

And then something in his head click and Shiro lunged. 

He could hear the crowd erupt again as he attacked the guard, but it was simply background nose. He grabbed the guard's gun and kicked the guard sending him stumbling backward. Then quickly he rolled ducking behind cover as the other fired upon him. 

What was he doing? He thought to himself. 

Escaping. Another part of him thought. 

This was stupid. 

Yeah. 

But if he got him away form here. 

He fumbled with the gun in his hands for a moment but quickly figured it out and began to return fire. He cast a glance towards the door the guards had come form. It had already begun to close. Shiro got up, still firing he began to move backwards towards the closing door. The guards had stopped their own firing and taken cover behind bit of rubble that scattered the arena. Noticing their silenced fire Shiro lowered his own weapon and dashed towards the doors. 

He stuck out his legs and slide under it just as it began to close. 

Shiro took a depth breath and took aim fully expecting the hall to be filled with guards. But no one was in sight. 

Slowly Shiro rose to his feet. Heart still rapidly beating he didn't trust this silence. Gun still at the ready he started to walk through the halls. Suddenly the place began to rumble and rattle. Shiro reach out a hand to grab the nearest wall to steady himself as the building shook. Down the hall he could here guards's armour clattering hurrying towards him. Shiro sharply inhaled and ducked into a small side hallway. 

The group of soldiers completely ignored the dark hall way Shiro had duck into and ran past him. They ran past the gate to the arena. Where they not after him? Shiro raised an eyebrow then looked out. He should just push on and try to find a ship. Try to get home. 

Shiro turned away form the main hall and started down the hall he'd turned down form. The place rumbled again. Shiro looked up. What was going on, he had to wonder. But whatever it was he was a perfect distraction for his escape. He picked up his speed and continued on, he had a vague idea of where to go. He hoped it would be enough. He paused as he reached another intersection and paused letting another group of guards pass before continuing down the way they had come form. 

He started into jog, making sure to hide anytime he heard the clanking of guards and their armour. He couldn't help but swallow, trying his best to keep his calm. But his nerves where all over the place more than they had been when he was in the ring.

Why? If he didn't make it he was sure they'd kill him on the spot. 

Or worse send him back. 

Shiro pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. He shouldn't focus on that. If he was going to do this, he should souly focus on this. Focus on his escape. 

Maybe if he escapes he could get help. For Matt and Doctor Holt. 

Again he pushed his thoughts back and set himself to focusing on the task at hand. He took another deep breath and turned down an hall way. He was vaguely heading the way he figured the ships would be, he only seen a handle full of guards talk about or see them go this way. But it was better than having nothing. The idea of finding and flowing the crowd of arena patrons briefly ran through his head, but it was quickly rejected he'd stand out too much. He'd be recognized. He should just stay hidden in these lower levels. 

His thoughts where cut off as he rounded another corner and hit the escape ships. He lightly fist pumped to himself before lowering his weapon and moving towards a ship. 

But the room began to tremble again. It made Shiro pause. He could hear something. Slowly he turned his head. 

That was when he exploded. 

Well the room had exploded. He was pushed against the wall. And Shiro couldn't help but think what a great time for room to explode. He couldn't die now. Not after the all he'd been through. He felt of the flames for a single moment. He could feel it brush against his skin. His eyes where shut but for some reason as a second explosion went off his opened his eyes and saw a large sheet of metal come at him. His eyes widen. But he didn't feel it hit. He blinked. Had it? Missed? He looked to his side. And next to him was the sheet of metal pining his arm to the wall. 

Shiro cursed to himself and tried to pull his arm free but it didn't come loose. 

Then there was another final tremble. And the doors exploded open And suddenly Shiro felt himself being pulled outside. His arm was yanked on to the metal sheet and he screamed in pain as it dug into his flesh. But he was being pulled harder and hard out into the vacuum. In a panic Shiro fumbled trying to find something anything to grab on too, as he was being pulled sheet dug farther and father into his arm. Soon it had to hit the bone. 

Despite all the noise Shiro swore he could hear it. 

A singular braking sound as he suddenly was being sucked out into space. 

Without thinking his finger grabbed on to the grated floor. And by some miracle he crawled his way back to the door. And with a kick to the control panel the door shut. And Shiro feel to the ground. 

He could feel a puddle of something wet and sticky grow around him. It had an irony smell to it, it was a very familiar smell. But in this moment he didn't care. He could here something voice as he closed his eyes. 

Resilient Creature. 

Very. 

He won't be much use to the arena like this. I doubt he'll be much use in the mines either now. 

Can I have him then? 

Mmm. Interesting Idea... Very well. When you are finished put him back in the arena. 

Very well Lord Zarkon. 

Shiro could here voice again. He wanted to open his eyes, but as they did a white light blinded him. He blinked trying to clear his vision. Was he really still alive?

"What a nasty time to awake." A gravelly woman's voice spoke. 

_

"Tonight is the night you've all awaited The Return of the Champion!"

The crowd Cheered as Shiro stepped forward into the light of the arena. He looked up at the ceiling he couldn't feel anything right now. The past few months very a blur of suffering and he's heart had sunk the moment he'd thought. 

'Oh it's nice to be back' 

He scolded himself for those thoughts. Slowly he clenched his right fist. He tried not to think about his right arm right now. 

"To night he will be facing the rebels who dare to challenge our Mighty Lord! Those rebels who that had damaged the arena. Few months back!" 

Something in Shiro flared as he put it together. Those people where the ones who'd blown up the arena. Blown up the escape ships. The reason he'd lost his. The reason he'd spent the past few months with her. He grinded his teeth and took deep breaths as a small band of aliens were pushed out into the arena. 

All of them stared at Shiro. 

At his arm. 

Slowly his fingers unfurled as he lowered into a crouch. Then his hand began to glow. Then he hesitated. 

They were the reason he'd also had gotten a chance to escape.

But they were the ones who took it away as well. 

The band fumble in Shiro's hesitation, quickly picking up the weapon they'd been given. But as they moved into on him, Shiro jumped. He was quick, he was without mercy. All the crowd saw was flashes of purple. As Shiro jumped form attacker to attacker swiftly taking each one out. Soon only he was felt. He didn't say anything. Neither did the crowd nor the announcer. 

Shiro didn't give them a chance. He simply turned back around to the entrance he'd come form. Looking down at the ground. 

He was the Champion. 

He was never going to leave this place.


End file.
